He's Everything You Want
by Punk102
Summary: Gilbert spends the night with Matthew, But what happens when Matthew figures out that he may have feelings for Glibert? Crap Summary is crap. Fluff and Slight OOC.


Matthew made his way into his kitchen, he was expecting no visitors tonight. So he would do what he did almost every night, eat dinner watch a movie maybe and go to sleep, Well, that was until he heard that knock. "Hey! Mattie! Are you there? I want pancakes!" said a familiar voice. Matthew sighed as he walked towards the door. "You know some people are busy and can't always make pancakes." said Matthew as he let Gilbert in. "Yeah but you make the best ones!" said Gilbert as he gave Matthew a pat on the head.

Matthew felt a light blush come to his face. "Ok I guess I'll make you a batch. But I have to use the bathroom." said Matthew as he walked to the bathroom, locking himself in. He washed his face with warm water. _Why am I blushing around him more now? _thought Matthew as he looked into the mirror.

"I-It's nothing, Y-Yeah I might just be sick." Matthew said. Trying to convince himself. He unlocked the lock and went back to where Gilbert was. "So…just two then?" "Yeah." Matthew started making the pancakes. A bit later they were done, Matthew set two plates down on the table, one for Gilbert and himself. "wow, That was quick." "Well, I _did_ tell you I was busy." said Matthew as he sat down at the table, across from Gilbert. _He looks so gentle. _Matthew mentally slapped himself as he and Gilbert ate. "-And West is like 'Rawr! Get out of here!' and so that's how I ended up here." said Gilbert as he wiped his face with a napkin. "Oh. So where are you going to go?" asked Matthew as he looked up at the Prussian. "I was hoping you would let the awesome me stay here for the night." "Oh um sure. I guess." said Matthew as he picked up his plate to put in the sink, Gilbert got up to put his away that is…until Matthew tripped on Kumajiro, causing him to fall onto Gilbert. "Whoa! Matt, You ok?" asked Gilbert as he looked at Matthew, who was currently under him. "Uhh Y-yeah. Are you?" asked Matthew as he looked up at Gilbert. "Yeah." said Gilbert as he got off of Matthew. Matthew blushed hard as he left to his room, locking the door once again behind him. He fell to the floor hiding his face in his hands. "What the hell is happening to me? I've…I've never felt like this towards him or anyone for that matter, I always saw him as a friend, or…did I?" said Matthew quietly, he sat there trying to still figure out where his feeling had come from. Until a knock came, "Hey Matt, you have any blanket I could borrow for the night?" asked Gilbert sleepily.

"Huh? Oh Y-Yeah I'll bring them to you." responded back Matthew as he reached into his closet. Looking for an extra blanket. "Damn it." muttered Matthew under his breath as he unlocked the bedroom door to look in the closet in the hallway. About a good 15 minutes went by until he found a blue one. "Sorry to keep you-" said Matthew as he looked at the figure on the couch, Gilbert lying there, still as a doll, chest going in and out softly as he had the slightest blush on his face. _He looks, so peaceful. Lying there. So…..so….innocent and kind looking. _Matthew tilted his head a bit as he looked at Gilbert more. Matthew walked slowly, as if he were walking towards an animal, and unfolded the blanket slowly tucking in Gilbert. Matthew was about to walk out of the moonlit room till he looked back, blushing himself.

Matthew walked back, now leaning over Gilbert, ever so slightly and slowly Matthew pressed his lips against Gilbert's, tasting him, _he tastes like…Vanilla. _thought Matthew as he pulled an inch away. He let out a small yelp as he felt hands grab the back of his head, pulling him back into the kiss. His eyes widen as he saw Gilbert close his eyes. Matthew felt Gilbert kiss back, He couldn't resist the urge, he kissed him back. Gilbert's tongue licked Matthew's lower lip. Matthew opened and his and Gilbert's tongues danced with each other until Gilbert pulled away from lack of breath. Panting lightly Matthew looked at Gilbert "H-How did you know?" "I didn't. well I heard you talking to you self in your room. And I thought you'd never fall for someone like me. That's why I always used that pancake excuse, you know, just to see you." said Gilbert blushing. "But now that you _did _fall for the awesome me," Gilbert sat up on the couch stretching "Can I sleep with you? I mean your couch is really stiff, The awesome me can't handle it." Matthew smiled lightly as he picked himself up off the floor. "Sure." said Matthew as he led the way. That night Matthew fell asleep, as usually, but this particular night, he fell asleep in strong arms holding him.

Strong, awesome arms.

Inspired by Clay Aiken's song "Invisible". I love that song.~ It fits Matt perfectly. Also inspired by Vertical Horizon's song "Everything You Want"

Also, sorry I wrote a OOC Gilbert/Prussia. It's my first time writing him.

So thanks for reading! Please review! :D


End file.
